Chasing Shadows
by Selene Abernathy
Summary: 4th year. GoF AU. The Triwizard tournament happened. Harry was still picked as the fourth champion the only difference is this time he has someone he can run to. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end for our wizard, though along the way he gains himself a silent protector. Past!FredHarry. Drarry.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE (IMPORTANT!): **I met someone in kik a few years back (I think?) and she gave me an idea of something like 'continuing each other's writing' game, our topic? Drarry. This story is what has transpired between our 'game' until I was unable to go online in kik anymore. The original idea/plot was (copy-pasted, no edit):

_Basically in fourth year the twins ask harry who he has a crush on but he denies having a crush on any girl so the twins assume he's gay and start teasing him, and they come up with a joke and pretend to flirt with harry until fred becomes really serious about it and gets a crush on harry and he and harry start dating and when draco finds out about the relationship he tries to break them up but gives up because his plans don't work but then cedric comes and tells harry about the second task and they get a bit too close and fred thinks harry is sleeping around so he breaks up with harry and harry is humiliated so he disappears for a while during the holidays to the leaky cauldron until the next year, draco tries to find him and once he finds out where he is he goes to harry in his dog transformation since he's been practising with minerva after classes and he follows harry around all the time and protects him from people but also keeps his distance though too but eventually when they become really close draco tries to tell harry he's human because only harry can turn him into a human again, and yeah it just goes from there._

And I will say this just this once**, I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT TO THIS IDEA OR THE WHOLE WORK ITSELF**. Whoever was that person I talked to in kik, if you're reading this I just wanna say I'm sorry I didn't continue this with you and inform you I can't be online anymore, this could have been brilliant. Also, I gave this story the unofficial title 'Chasing Shadows' because I couldn't think of anything better.

This story I posted is not really word-for-word of what we originally wrote, I did a bit of editing, and also adding of some parts.

Again to that person, whoever you are, if you want me to take this down just message me and I will, I just thought I'd share it to the people.

Now on with the story…

* * *

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Harry was sitting at the table at The Burrow and was opening his presents, he got a hand knitted shirt from Molly, a book he needed for Muggle studies from Hermione, and a Polish-Me broom kit for his broom, except... he didn't have a broom, so he was a little disappointed.

"Thanks Ron." Harry mumbled softly, wondering Ron's logic on why he gave him me broom polishing kit even though he knew his broom was destroyed.

Unbeknownst to Harry the twins shared a mischievous look and brought out a long rectangular box covered in green and red wrapping paper and threw it to Harry, him catching it in time before it flattened his nose.

"Open it! Open it!" The twins said in unison, grinning widely.

Harry started tearing the wrapper of the gift and opened the box. As he opened the lid of the box his curious expression turned into amazement. He looked at the twins with a surprised face as he put the new broom on the table, which was the new Nimbus 2003.

"How...did you?" Harry asked, his jaw dropped in surprise at the newly polished broom. "How...? When…?" Harry paused and looked at the twins in surprise.

Both of the twins winked and put their arms over Harry's shoulder. "Harry dear, we heard you and Ron talk about the new broom that came out so we thought about it and with a little help from Sirius, tadah!"

Ron looked in jealousy and said. "But I'm your brother! Why didn't you get me one too?!" The twins snickered and turned to face their younger brother. "You're not even in the quidditch team, Ron." As soon as they turned to face Harry again he jumped up and hugged the twins thanking them over and over.

Harry went to try it out and was outside for hours; Fred and George were both watching him from their shared bedroom. "He likes his new broom George," Fred grinned and nodded at Harry hovering in the air, Fred sighed and leaned his head against the windowsill. Harry finally came down after a few hours, and had enjoyed the new Nimbus 2003. He came in for his birthday dinner and everyone sang him a happy birthday. All the while they were singing he was smiling contently. The Dursleys never made him feel at home, scratch that, they weren't even fit to be considered home. He felt very much at home at the Weasley's, in fact, he felt like it was his true home.

As everyone was busy singing, Mrs. Weasley brought out a large cake with a "Happy Birthday Harry!" written in red and gold icing at the top. "Now Harry, you get the first slice, here you go, eat now before the food is still... alright." She said eyeing the twin's evil look at the cake.

Fred stepped closer to the cake looking on innocently as he cut himself a piece. And all of a sudden he held the piece in his hand and shouted "Food fight!" He threw the cake upwards and it landed on Ginny.

Ginny glared at him menacingly and also grabbed a slice.

"Oh you... THIS IS WAR!"

"No, no food throwing in the house!" Molly yelled. "Immobulis!" She said and the food froze in midair.

"Party pooper." George frowned, but grinned at another thought, he grabbed a piece of icing and smothered it all over Harry's face, and laughed, "You can't be mad because we got you that broom!" George said and Harry grabbed a bit of cake to throw at George but Molly stopped him.

"No! I will not have _my_ kitchen messed up and have you all leave me to clean it up afterwards!" Molly growled, "Now go and pack your trunks, get ready for tomorrow!" She said and pointed up the stairs. Harry wiped off the cake from his face and wiped some on George's face.

When George went to retaliate Mrs. Weasley grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him out. "Out of my kitchen! Now! You too Harry dear I need to clean up this mess." She turned and faced the others "You children should start packing, you don't want to be late for the train now do we?" A chorus of 'yes mom' and 'yes Mrs. Weasley was heard and she nodded at them in satisfaction.

"Children?" Ron whispered to Harry. "We're like what, fourteen now?" Ron asked and rolled his eyes, Fred and George grinned and walked up the stairs, passing them both, and began walking backwards as if they knew where they were going, they both carried suitcases which had 'Weasley & Weasley' written on them.

"I think she was referring to you Ron, and Ginny," George laughed, "I mean you can both act like children sometimes," George shrugged, and looked at his twin who agreed with a nod.

"But Harry-" Ron was cut-off by George who slung his arms over Ron's shoulder. "You have to admit mate, Harry acts more mature than you, sometimes." Ron whacked him in the head and stomped his way up to his room. Harry sighed "Way to go guys he won't stop complaining about you later." The twins grinned and took hold of both of his arms "Whoever said you're going with him? You're rooming with us now!" They both dragged Harry up the stairs leaving behind a snickering Ginny and Hermione.

Harry was surprised; he was rooming with the twins? He let them drag him up the stairs though, as he walked into their room, all he saw was inventions everywhere and half-finished ones, and unwritten parchments on the desk.

"So why am I rooming with you guys?" Harry asked curiously, he saw two beds pushed against the walls facing each other. George made a new bed appear on the middle of the two beds, making a row of three.

Fred scratched his head. "Uh, you know, I just thought you don't want to room with Ron and all that."

Harry looked at them shyly. "Oh right thanks for that."

The twins smiled. "Anytime Harry, you're our honorary little brother!" And in a spur of the moment, that Harry may or may not regret later on, he kissed both of their cheeks.

"Um thanks again... I better get my stuff from Ron's room though… I'll be right back." And he quickly went out of the room before they recover from shock.

Harry quickly rushed to Ron's room to grab his things, Ron was beginning to question him about what the twins were up to.

"It's nothing at all Ron, they just want me to sleep in their room is all," Harry shrugged, "You'll be fine on your own right?" Harry asked with a smile and grabbed the things he needed. He didn't need a lot of things though, just his wand, and a few parchments in case he needed to write.

Before Ron could answer he quickly fled and went back to the twin's room and found them huddled on a bed whispering. "Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked.

Fred looked up and grinned mischievously. "Harry mate! Just the right guy we wanted to see." George nodded along to his brother's antics. "So Harry, you're a nice lad and pretty easy in the eyes to look at... We were wondering since you're pretty close to Hermione and denied Ginny's advances... Do you… like Hermione?"

"What?" Harry couldn't contain his laughter at the question. "Hermione is more like a sister to me than anything else, so no... I don't like her in that way, and Ginny... she just isn't right for me, I don't want to lead her on." Harry shrugged and sat on his bed, "Why do you ask?" He asked them curiously as he slid back onto the bed into a comfortable position.

"Can't we be curious of who our Harry might like?" Fred winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry ducked his head trying to hide his blush while George laughed at his adorable reaction.

"Now you being as famous as yourself we thought you've already had your first kiss... right?" Harry ducked again trying to hide his blush and shook his head at the question much to the twin's chagrin.


End file.
